The Return of Godzilla a Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: After defeating the monster Destoroyah. Godzilla is left floating the in the dead space of existence after being sent there by G Force. But when Godzilla remembers her old life before coming a Kaiju as Clover. She heads home to destroy it.


Story Challenge Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Godzilla. All characters and their likeness belong to their respective owners and I don't make money off this challenge. AN: This challenge takes place during Godzilla vs Destroyah and Godzilla is in it's burning mode as it's called in Japan. Please enjoy

Godzilla the so called proclaim king of all monsters as the humans had dub it. Right now Godzilla was resting from the battle with the creature know as Destroyah in what what appeared to be nothing but a empty black space with nothing around. Godzilla had come to appear in this great empty place by the Japanese Defensive Force better know as G force. They had use a device that could create a black hole that was strong enough to suck in anything including Godzilla itself.

The mere thought that the humans had finally found a way to defeat even the most powerful of all the Kaiju made Godzilla furious with anger. Sure it had pose a threat to all life on the earth with it being close to going into what humans would call a meltdown. But that didn't give them the right to play god and do as they wish with the planet. As far as Godzilla was concern the human beings were mere ants to the great creature. The more of them it killed the more of them would come out of nowhere to try and destroy it even know they had help create it in the first place.

The memory of the day that it was born in 1954 made Godzilla even more furious. That day was what had help Godzilla become the monster that it was now. If only the humans knew the real reason in it's creation they would have being more careful in their weapons and power. Way before the nuclear bombs that had created it. In another time and dimension on a different earth Godzilla had once been a young female teenage girl once know Clover. The memories of that time made Godzilla both angry and sad. Mad for it made Godzilla sick to it's stomach that it had once been the very thing that it now hated the most and sad as most of that time as a human was a very happy one as back then as a human it had a good and happy life with a family and two good friends whose job was to protect the world from evil as a member of W.O.O.H.P. .

Back then in it's former life all Godzilla cared about was trying to life a normal life while trying to save the world from evil with it's best friends Sam and Alex. But as humans would say all good things had to come to a end. The day that it's human life had ended was thanks to a old enemy of W.O.O.H.P.'s Tim Scam who had mange to capture her back then without much of a struggle from it's weak human body. Once Tim Scam had brought her to his lair and W.O.O.H.P. had no chance finding out where he was hiding out. Tim Scam had decided to perform a experiment on Godzilla that would forever change the fate of it's life. The first thing that Tim Scam had done to her was inject her body with a strange vial of serum that unkowned to her back then had being filled with dinosaur DNA that had design to transform the person that it had inject with it into some kinda of monster. The next thing that had happen before the transformation could even take effect was that Tim Scam had sent her through some kinda of blue portal made by a machine to make sure even if W.O.O.H.P. could find way to get to them there would be no way for anyone to save her if they couldn't reach her anywhere.

If only that fool Tim Scam had know what would have happen to her when Godzilla had come out the other end of the portal then maybe the fool would not have done what he had done to help create it . For as soon as Godzilla had come out of the portal . She landed in a the ocean that was unknowed to her at the time was on a different earth in the year 1952. As soon as she had enter the cold water she was knock out cold and fell into a deep slumber as she hit the ocean floor and her transformation started . There Godzilla would remain for the next two years until the nuclear explosion would awaken Godzilla from it slumber and mutate it into it's final form and begin it path of destruction and hatred of humans beings. Now after many long decades of destruction and killing millions of lives Godzilla was now trap with no way of getting out of it's prision and finishing the job it had started so long ago even know it's heir and son would continue where it had left off.

The mere thought of being forever trap in this black empty space made Godzilla very angry as it's only thought was to get out of here and kill the rest of the humans. The only other universe Godzilla could go to was it's old one. Wait other universe. The powerful Kaiju cursed at it's stupidity when it realize about it's old universe, It's home. Time passed differently in this universe. So a few decades would probably be only a year or two back in it's home.

Godzilla let out a huge roar as it thought about all the destruction it could cause back home and without access to the weapons G force had created to destroy it in the first place there would be no stopping Godzilla from killing anyone that stood in it's way. Plus it could finally get it's revenge on Tim Scam for what he did to it. Godzilla let out another huge roar as it started to shrink down in size as it snout start to retreat into it skull and it's charcoal gray scales disappeared and became white human like skin and it's arms and legs became human. As this was happening Godzilla started to regain it's humans memories and nature. Then the king of monster opened up a white hole and went home.

Alternate Earth Location: New York City

In a abandon warehouse district of the city. The evil villain Tim Scam had mange to give the two young spies Sam and Alex the slip after they had ruin another one of his plans to taking ever the world. It seem to Scam that ever since that day two years ago when he had perform his little experiment that weak excuse for a girl Clover and sent her through his portal. The two remaining spies wanted to hunt him down and bring him to jail no matter what it took. It was a little bit of a shame that he didn't have a chance to see how well his serum had work on Clover as he love to see what sort of creature she had become. But that was in the past and now the only thought on Scam's mind was to get out of the city before W.O.O.H.P. could find him so he could contract on his next move. With that Tim Scam started to walk out of his hiding place .

When suddenly the ground beneath his feet started to shake violently and bolts of lighting came down from the sky above that seem to hit everywhere in the surrounding area sending the evil villain down the ground on his back. When the ground finally stop shaking and Tim Scam had gotten up on his shaky legs he saw that the surrounding area look like a war zone which made the villain a little nervous.

"Well well if it isn't dear old Tim Scam. I mean I was expecting a few humans being around when I made my return. But you being here is so much more enjoyable." said a young female voice filled of killing intent that seem to come from behind Scam

Tim Scam quickly turn his entire body around in the direction of the voice and look in pure shock at what he was staring at. Standing at no more then 20 feet in front of him was none other then Clover who look about the same to him from two years ago right down to the short blonde hair that was spread out in the shape of a fan except for a few main differences. For one Clover was no longer wearing her old red catsuit but one that was a charcoal gray color that had a paths of orange here and there that were the color of lava and seem to be glowing. But the big difference and one that sent chills down his spine was Clover's eyes. No longer were they deep blue but a deeper darker orange color that seem to glow with fire in them. But what was most shocking was the way they were staring at the evil villain. It was like the eyes of a predator that was staring their prey in the eyes and would strike out at the littlest thing which scared Tim Scam even more.

"How the hell did you get back here and what happen to you to make you look like this?" ask Tim Scam forcing the words to come out of his mouth as he started at Clover

"You know that's one of the things I hate the most about you human beings. You think you can ask any questions you want to someone and they have to answer you. But I think your in no position to be asking me any questions you weak excuse for a human. How I got back here to this world is my own secret to keep. As for my appearance lets say I have you to thank for that in part and the humans of the world you sent me to thanks to your little portal. But to tell you the truth I really hate taking on my human form as my true form is so much better. Especially for killing human beings." replied Clover with a evil laugh

"You killed people and what do you mean by your true form?" ask Tim Scam in a nervous voice and he started to back away from Clover in pure fear

"Yeah I killed a couple million people in the few decades I had being created. As for my true form I can thank you a little bit for that as thanks to you injecting my weak human body with your little serum which started my transformation and the nuclear energy I was expose to in 1954. I have become what you can call a real life monster. But of course I blame the actions of human beings as if they were a little more careful with the power and weapons they have. Then they may not have created creatures like myself in the first place. But I am afraid our little talk has to come to end right now as I have plans for my old home." replied Clover with a evil grin on her face

All of a sudden within the blink of a eye. Clover's right hand quickly grabbed hold of Tim Scam's throat before the villain had the chance to react as he suddenly felt a strange red hot burning sensation course through his entire body. As the pain started to get worse Tim Scam look at the hand around his neck as it staredt to give off a unearthly blue glow and Clover's face look like that of a predator that had just made the kill.

"I guess you want to know why your body is in such burning pain and why my hand is glowing blue. I will tell you as your about to die anyway you human piece of scum. The answer is very simple right now even as I talking your entire body is being affected by the radiation that is running through my entire body which I use as a weapon. I believe the term for what I am to you can be called a living breathing nuclear power planet. As for what I plan on doing once you are dead. Let's just say it is nothing simpler then the complete extinction of the human race. While I can't go back to the world from where I was created. That doesn't concern me very much as my heir and son will take care of the humans there for me and continue my legacy. As for me I didn't have much to fear for anyone even W.O.O.H.P. as they didn't have the weapons to fight me in my true monster form and I don't have to deal with G Force anymore. As for my name it's not Clover anymore I go by the name the humans gave me way back in 1954 which is Godzilla King of Monsters. Now good bye once and for all Tim Scam." said Godzilla letting out a evil laugh that sounded almost like a roar

With that the hand that was around Tim Scam's neck started to glow a brighter blue color as the pain increase. All of the sudden Tim Scam let out a blood curling scream as he was engulfed in a blue light that blanketed the surrounded area. When the light finally died out there was no longer any sign of Tim Scam except for a small pile of charcoal black ashes where he once stood.

"One human down a few billion more to go before I cleanse this planet of them. Now that I got rid of that fool. I guess I should make my presence know in this world and the best way of dong that is by doing it the same way I let the other humans knew I existed back when I first appear. Once the weak humans beings see me in my true form and realize there is nothing that can stop me. Then this planet will be cleanse once and for all and there will be nothing anyone can do about it. Not even my former friends Sam and Alex along with my weak excuse of a mother." said Godzilla with a evil glint in her eye

With that Godzilla walk away and headed towards where the ocean was. As soon the this world soon know the true meaning of destruction and pure fear once they saw Godzilla the king of monsters.

That's it for the preview chapter of this challenge. The reason I decided to write this challenge as I wanted to do a Totally Spies Godzilla one. As for where I got the idea for Clover and Godzilla being one and the same . I got it from reading Tribal Werewolf 77 story The King has Return. All I ask is the for the people who want to take on this story challenge is to keep the plot line intact. Other then that you can write the story anyway you want. Thanks and please leave reviews and comments for this challenge from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
